


Kitty needs therapy

by orphan_account



Category: 2Moons, 2Moons The Series, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2moons - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Kit - Freeform, Kit has anger issues, LGBT, Love, M/M, Therapy, idk how to tag help, ming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight Ming suggest Kit and himself go to couples therapy.
Relationships: Ming Mingkwan Daichapanya/Kit Mongkol Intochar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Kitty needs therapy

**Author's Note:**

> The way Kit always talked down to Ming rubbed me the wrong way. Don’t get me wrong, I love them but I don’t think it’s healthy to belittle your partner, so I decided to write this. Also please excuse my grammar, I suck at it in general however, this time I really didn’t have time to proof read.

"Get out!" Kit yelled at Ming stomping to the door. 

This, unfortunately, was a regular occurrence. Ever since they'd moved in together Kit's outbursts had gotten worse. 

Ming not wanting to deal with another fight decided maybe it would be best to just leave as Kit had told him. 

Less than 30 minutes after Ming had left he got a text from Kit apologizing for his behavior and begging Ming to come back home. 

Ming smiled sadly at the phone. He was happy that Kit had apologized, but he knew that this cycle of Kit screaming at him and then begging him to come back was getting very unhealthy and toxic. 

Ming sighed and turned the car on ready to drive back home. He knew that when he got home Kit and himself needed a long-overdue talk. 

Before Ming could open the door Kit already had. Kit rushed out and hugged Ming by the waist. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you or kicked you out." Kit said in an almost ashamed tone. 

"Kitty I won't lie you were wrong to do that. I forgive you for tonight but, I think we need to have a talk."

Kit nodded his head and the two of them went to the living room and sat on the sofa."

"Kit, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should start seeing a therapist or we need to do couple therapy." 

Kit frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. "What the hell Ming?! Who the hell are you telling to-" Ming cut Kit off before he could finish. 

"See right there. You can't even take a simple suggestion without biting my head off." 

"That's because it was a stupid suggestion dumbass." Kit huffed.

"You just called me a derogatory name because you didn't agree with me. Is that how you think you should treat a partner?" Ming questioned. Ming sighed and moved closer to Kit grabbing his hands. 

"Listen Kit, I love you and I knew that you were a total tsundere when I met you. I love the fact that you can stick up for yourself, you're cunning and quickly makeup comebacks to defend yourself . However, the thing I'm not okay with is you belittling me and throwing me away when you get mad. The reason I suggested that you or we go to therapy is so we can find healthy ways to disagree." 

Kit stayed silent for a minute thinking about what Ming had just said. Ming was right Kit did snap at him quite often and that wasn't okay. Finally Kit spoke up. 

"Okay... I'll go to couples therapy if that's what you want." 

\----

Ming and Kit sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call them back. The kit was a lot more nervous than he'd thought he'd be. What if the doctor had confirmed that all the insecurities he has in his relationship were true? What if she told them it would be best to break up? 

The doctor called them back snapping Kit out of his thoughts. 

Ming and Kit were sat on a sofa across from the therapist in her chair. She looked around 35 which made Kit more comfortable. He didn't want someone older because they usually had biases against LGBT relationships. 

"Hello, Ming and Kit I'm Del. Before we begin introductions I just want to start by saying this is a safe space. You're allowed to feel what you feel without judgment. I also want to say I don't pick sides. My job is to bring you two together and help you have a healthier relationship." 

Both Ming and Kit felt a lot more at ease after Doctor Del had explained what would be happening. 

"So, what brings you guys here?" 

"Well um... I guess Kit and I have problems talking when we disagree." 

Del nodded and asked Ming to explain a bit more. Ming felt hesitant. He didn't want to offend Kit or make him look like the bad guy.

Finally Kit spoke up. "I yell at him a lot and push him around." 

"Why do you do that Kit?" Del asked calmly with no sight of judgment against Kit. 

"Because he doesn't respect me! All of our arguments start because he does stuff I'm not comfortable with." 

"If you're open to sharing what stuff does Ming do that crosses your boundaries?" 

Ming turned around to face Kit so he could listen. He honestly didn't know what he did to make Kit uncomfortable. 

"Well for one he's always so touchy in public. I don't mind it when we're at the apartment because we're in the privacy of our own home. People stare you know? And it's not like I care people know I'm dating a guy. It's just that I don't like being looked at and plus it's a safety risk. What if someone gets upset and hurts us?" Kit ranted. 

Ming looked quite shocked. He never realized how much he bothered Kit.

"I'm sorry Kit I didn't know. I just assumed you were playing hard to get and secretly liked it." Ming said dropping his head in shame. 

"It's not that I don't like touching you or being touched by you. I just want you to respect my boundaries." Kit said. 

"I'll do better." Ming said. 

"What are some other that bother you Kit?" Del asked. 

" It really upsets me when you let people call me the 'the wife' and even you buy into it. I'm a man and you're a man. There's no 'wife' in the relationship. It's so heteronormative. Just because I'm smaller then you people think they can feminize me. Not to mention you indulge those weird girls who fetishize us. It's nobody's business who is who in the bedroom. You think it's funny but it's not." 

"Kit, you’re right I did think it was funny because, it’s so ridiculous. I know you're a man I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Okay, now that Kit has said what triggers his outbursts, lets talk about what upsets you Ming."

"Kitty, you know I love you, but that doesn't mean you don't hurt my feelings. I've always been looked at like the dumb jock without a brain. I've struggled with a learning disorder. So when you call me stupid, an idiot and a dumbass it really stings." Ming said relieved he finally got that off his chest.

"Ming... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to degrade you like that. It's just I can't help what comes out of my mouth sometimes." Ming nodded understanding.

Doctor Del had been writing things down whilst the two talked.

"Now that you two have spoken about what makes you upset, I think we can come up with some techniques that help defuse these situations, before they happen and ways we can respond in a healthier way. This is just the beginning we'll need a few more sessions to come up with what works for you guys." 

Both Ming and Kit nodded. They both felt a lot better after finding out what made each other upset. 

Ming and Kit made another appointment and headed out.  
~~~  
They both have issues they needed to work on and maybe not everything would be fixed. However, it was a start to a less toxic relationship.


End file.
